HISTORIAS CRUELES 2
by BloddyDemon
Summary: ¿qué hizo Tirek con las princesas mientras las encerró en el tártaro?¿ hizo bien Celestia al defender a su hermana de ese monstruo? ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE RAPE y los personajes totales son 5: Celestia/Luna/Candence/Tirek/ Discordia


LAS PRINCESAS SECUESTRADAS:

Celestia intentaba forzar la cerradura de aquella cadena mientras su hermana vigilaba la entrada – Date prisa, Tirek no tardará en venir.- se escucharon los pasos del minotauro rojo que retumbaron por todo el lugar. Las tres princesas se abrazaron atemorizadas y temblando de terror. Escucharon los pasos del minotauro rojo, ahora, grande e imponente ante ellas- Bueno, las dije que volvería a por ustedes¿ reconsideraron mu oferta de liberación?- las 3 lo miraron con asco y Celestia lo escupió en la cara- Preferiríamos morir antes que entregarnos a ti de esa manera tan deshonrosa- Tirek se secó el escupitajo de su cara-alguien debe enseñarte buenos modales, potrilla- con su magia, Tirek rompió las cadenas de la alicornio blanca por uno de sus extremos y la maniató, llevándosela tumbada en su hombro mientras Celestia lo pegaba con sus cascos en espalda y pectorales, aunque él no sentía nada; su hermana y su sobrina hubiese querido ayudarlas, pero la falta de fuerzas y la ausencia de su magia se lo impidió.

Tirek camino durante 25 minutos por unas largas escaleras de piedra, que descendían hasta lo más profundo del lugar, volviéndose de un rojo más intenso a cada escalón que descendían de aquella caracoleada escalera de piedras rojas como la sangre humana, hasta que el monstruoso minotauro llegó a una sala de paredes de un rojo intenso con una cama de sábanas negras en el centro y con un cabecero de piedra negra. Tirek la liberó y la dejó en el suelo- Túmbate- ¡NUNCA!- chilló la alicornio- No te he dado a elegir- respondió él empujándola en la cama con su magia y reteniendo la para que no se escapase- vamos a ver si alguien te enseña buenos modales...- Tirek se montó sobre ella con la espalda de Celestia frente a él. Empezó a lamerla el cuello, haciendo que esta se estremeciera ante aquel atrevido contacto. El minotauro siguió lamiéndola mientras bajaba a sus caderas para introducir dos dedos dentro de ella y comenzar a mover-los dentro de ella. Celestia dio un leve gemido , nunca había tenido ese tipo de relaciones con alguien y menos se había esperado que su primera vez fuese con aquel monstruo- pasemos a la acción principal- informó Tirek en una sonrisa de malicia- No, ¡NO POR FAVOR!- chilló Celestia angustiada y asustada. Empezó a patalear en el aire con la esperanza de golpear a Tirek con sus cascos, inhibiendo sus instintos animales básicos, pero él no se detuvo, introdujo su bien dotada masculinidad dentro de virgen interior de la princesa del sol, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera arqueando su espalda, y extendiendo sus alas .Tirek vio como Celestia derramaba lágrimas de dolor por haber sido desflorada ; esperó unos minutos y luego empezó a embestirla cada vez más fuerte, quien aunque en vano intentaba que no se notase, reprimía gemidos mordiéndose el labio inferior – tirek, por favor, detente...- ¿por qué? Si se nota que te gusta...- Tirek se movió cada vez más deprisa, introduciéndose en Celestia cada vez más profundamente. Celestia ya no estaba en sí; tenía la mirada perdida en el cabecero de la cama, jadeando y con su lengua fuera de su boca babeando. Gimió de nuevo. Tirek había terminado, pero aún tenía energías . Volteando a Celestia, la puso de espaldas a él y la introdujo de nuevo en su entrada trasera. Celestia gritó de dolor, era demasiada para que cupiese por ahí , pero lo había hecho, causando la un terrible dolor. Tirek empezó de nuevo su trabajo mientras la alicornio le suplicaba que se detuviera, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras mientras se adentraba cada vez más en ella y disfrutaba de los gritos y gemidos de la alicornio .El minotauro terminó poco después, dejándola unas marcas de chupetones en el cuello y de garras por el resto de su blanco cuerpo.

La cogió de nuevo y la llevó junto a su hermana y su sobrina Cadence y la dejó exhausta en el suelo- ¿¡ qué la has hecho maldito monstruo- te lo diría... pero me canso mucho castigarla- Luna volvió a intentar atacar a Tirek , pero este la agarró de las alas y se la llevó- ¡NO! Me dijiste que no la harías daño- chilló Celestia. El minotauro solo ignoró ese desesperado comentario y se la llevó a la misma sala donde momentos antes había tenido a Celestia.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y hecho a Luna en la cama mientras lloraba- oh vamos, no te haré daño... traeré a Cadence para que no te sientas tan sola- Tirek chasqueó sus dedos haciendo aparecer a la princesa del Imperio de Cristal – Hora de la diversión...- murmuró, pero alguien le interrumpió;era Discordia , quien con cara de indignación había entrado en el dormitorio – No tan deprisa Tirek, recuerda nuestro trato- Tirek asintió, y se fue en busca de la alicornio del sol para seguir con la diversión en otra sala.

Discordia se tumbó entre las dos hembras y puso a ambas a cuatro patas y atándolas con hiedras a la cama y poniéndolas los flancos en alto. Primero introdujo su miembro en Cadence, quien gritó de dolor mientras con su garra de águila introducía dos dedos en la cueva de Luna . Luna nunca lo admitió, pero amaba a Discordia y le deseaba, pero no esperaba que fuese a tener su primera vez con su cuñada a su lado y de esa forma. Ya se había a acostumbrado al movimiento de los dedo cuando algo bífido y húmedo se introdujo de nuevo en su interior.

Así, Discord ocupaba oralmente a Luna y de forma tradicional a Cadence mientras las escuchaba gemir su nombre hasta que pasados 18 minutos la semilla de Discordia inundó a Cadence, de la que meses después nacería Flurry Heart y su boca se empapó con las sustancias de Luna.

Luego tumbó en la cama a ambas y se tumbó junto a ellas hasta quedarse dormido


End file.
